


The Right Impression

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro comments on Shindou's choice of shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Rainbows and sparkles was the prompt from the Hikago chat.

“Shindou, I know you have weird ass tastes and all,” Yashiro drawls, “but what’s with the sparkly rainbow shirt? That’s a little much, even for you.”

“What? I just happen to like rainbows.”

“Sparkly rainbows?”

“Yeah,” Shindou says defiantly, “Sparkly rainbows.”

“You do know-“

“God, what is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Yeah, okay, so rainbows are _gay_ , is that it?”

Yashiro shrugs. “Just don’t want you giving people the wrong impression, that’s all.”

“Who says it’s the wrong impression?”

Yashiro stares for a second, then says, “Oh. Well. Me too.”

The rest of the train ride is made in red-faced silence.


End file.
